


If Anyone Gets It, I Do

by cabin12kiddos



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Argo II (Percy Jackson), F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23822317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cabin12kiddos/pseuds/cabin12kiddos
Summary: Piper doesn't always hate the instincts that come from being the daughter of the goddess of beauty and love. It comes in handy for poking a little fun sometimes.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Piper McLean, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Jason Grace/Piper McLean
Kudos: 94





	If Anyone Gets It, I Do

Piper looked around.  _ Really?  _ She thought.  _ No one else sees this?  _ She supposed Coach Hedge was preoccupied with the oncoming fight. He was in deep conversation with Jason, who hadn’t yet noted Annabeth’s presence. If Frank and Hazel had thought anything of the demigod’s appearance, they were either too flustered or too polite to say anything. Leo was, as he always was these days, in the engine room. And Percy was strangely nowhere to be found. 

_ Maybe it’s just me,  _ Piper thought. She  _ was _ the daughter of the beauty goddess after all, she tended to quickly note people’s appearance. But she simply couldn’t believe no one was keeping a better eye on what Annabeth was wearing, especially after “the stables incident” as they’d been calling it. 

The blonde was sporting navy blue sweatpants, marked by the insignia of Goode High School. This wouldn’t have been surprising to most, considering she did, in fact, attend the school. But Piper Daughter-Of-The-Goddess-Of-Beauty McLean was immediately alarmed by the size of the pants, a good two above what would have been considered comfortable for the petite girl. They were clearly slipping off her hips, and Annabeth found herself having to rety the elastic string to keep them up. 

Accompanying the sweatpants was a plain white sports bra. This was standard for Annabeth, as it was the middle of summer in the Mediterranian, and it was  _ hot _ . Piper often wore as little clothes as possible given the heat as well. She had tried to convince Hazel that this was ok, and a normal, understandable practice in modern day, but the younger demigod was clearly uncomfortable with the idea, so she dropped it. 

What really gave the outfit away was the flannel. It was far too big for the daughter of Athena, and a stark shade of blue that only could have belonged to her boyfriend. That coupled with the fact that she had sent Percy off to bed in it last night was the tipoff. But no one else around her seemed to have made the connection. 

Piper strode over the older demigoddess, elbowing her in the arm. She winked out of the corner of her eye as she whispered, “Nice outfit.” Annabeth’s face reddened. She looked as if she wanted to respond with a snarky retort, but was too stunned at Piper’s boldness. “You wouldn’t tell, you  _ can’t _ -” “Ah, don’t worry,” Piper assured her. “I won’t tell anyone you’ve been getting your look from the floor of Percy’s cabin.” 

Annabeth turned to her, confused. “How did you know it was Perc-” “You came out of the left hallway, your cabin is in the right.” The blonde looked down. She was clearly flustered. Piper found it cute. “Hey, daughter of the love goddess  _ and _ girlfriend of a hot demigod. If anyone gets it, I do.” 


End file.
